


The Gift

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Glorfindel and Gildor take Elrond's twins to hunt. Erestor is not sure he likes his gift.





	The Gift

**The Gift  
By CC   
December, 2009**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

Inwe asked for Lord of the Rings, my choice of character, so I chose Erestor. I hope you like the drabblet. :)

* * *

Erestor sat in his study, trying not to worry. The twins were out with Glorfindel and Gildor, both seasoned warriors and perfectly able to take care of two mischievous elflings. There was nothing to worry about… was it? 

Yet Erestor could not concentrate on his work, so he set the paperwork aside and left the house, heading to the courtyard. The sound of horses’ hooves preceded his cousins’ arrival, each one carrying a half-asleep elfling. 

“They didn’t want to hunt rabbits,” Gildor said, giving Erohir into Erestor’s care. The elfling was clutching something in his hands. 

“Of course,” Erestor remarked. “They see bunnies as pets, not as food. What did you do all day then?”

“We taught them the basics of archery,” Glorfindel said, giving the sleeping Elladan to Gildor before dismounting. “After that, we simply chased bunnies. They wanted to give you one as a gift.” 

Erestor looked at his cousins sharply. “I hope you didn’t allow it…”

Gildor grinned. “Actually, we convinced Elrohir that you would like another sort of pet better.”

“What sort of…” Erestor gasped when he saw the bottle in Elrohir’s hands. “Are you two out of your mind? Spiders can be poisonous!”

“Not poisonous, Restor,” Elrohir mumbled. “Book said so…”

“Yes, yes, but you have to be careful. Glorfindel, please take the bottle so we can put the twins to bed.”

“Findel fears spiders,” Elladan giggled in his sleep. 

“I do not fear spiders,” Glorfindel said quietly, but kept the bottle at arms’ length. 

Erestor laughed softly. “I recall the first time I gave a spider to Glorfindel. It was his begetting day and Ecthelion…”

“Hush,” Glorfindel said quickly. “You will wake the twins.”

“Just keep your voice low and continue,” Gildor said, barely stifling a laugh. “I want to know everything about it.”


End file.
